My Little Pony Z: prologue
by ZFightersEquestria
Summary: This is where it all begins... Durring a war between Equestria and the Zenkai Empire, a young pegasus with extrodinary powers named Wingzero, faces Princess Celestia in a battle to protect his sacret homeland.
1. Prolague part 1

**This is my very first fanfiction series :D! You may consider this chapter to be a beta, I want too see if people will like this and fallow the story. Otherwise, it still needs to be further worked on. Just to give you a heads up on what this fanfic is about (if you havent already guessed from the title) its a My Little Pony/Dragonball Z crossover. This is a series depicted in an alternate universe where the ponies have powers like the Z fighters in Dragonball, and they use those powers to fight the villains... which means it will take alot of chapters for them to defeat each major villain. So I hope you the reader will injoy reading this. Critics are EXTREMELY APRECIATED! but dont be an asswhole.**

My little pony Z: prologue part 1

(Zenkai Empire: Many years ago)

A battle between the two strongest beings on the planet continues. While Equestria's royal army advances into the Zenkai Empire, fighting the samurai who protect it, the young Wingzero, a recently orphaned foal, faces Celestia one on one. Magic vs pure strength and energy. Under the teachings of Master Roshi, Wingzero has trained his entire life to reach up to his current level. Now it is the time that he will test his abilities to the fullest against the might of Princess Celestia, who thrives to conquer his homeland.

A furious alicorn descends to the ground with her rageful eyes locked on a small blue pegasus.

"Your back... sooner than I thought too," the pegasus greeted his very large opponent.

"I was in a hurry to finish you off!" Celestia looked down at her younger opponent with frustration fueling her anger. The tiny cobalt-blue colt glared back at her with ruby red eyes that would often illuminate when reflected off the sun.

"Really...You look kinda tired, don't you wanna rest first?" The foal taunted the radiant princess in front of him.

"Of course not!" Celestia thundered. "This ends here; you will be a nuisance to me no longer!"

The young pegasus stood in his signature martial arts stance and prepared himself for

round two.

Celestia's eyes sparked with a bright white flash, and her flowing aurora-mane danced and flickered like Equestria's national flag.

"You're stronger than any foe I have ever faced, and since I can't use the elements of harmony to end this battle, I am left with no other choice but to kill you. Sompony like you should not contain such powerful raw abilities."

"Youre just angry because Im the only one whos ever kicked you to the curve." Wingzero laughed at the face of danger.

"Foolish child, do you not know what I am capable of? I am the very bringer of the sun, shining the light upon this entire planet for a thousand years, I can make the stars disappear and destroy meteors with a single thought!"

"That sounds impressive, but you still have no idea what Im capable of." Wingzero said, "I may not be able to make stars disappear and all that fancy stuff, but so long as I have the strength to fight you, I will keep battling until I cease to draw breath!"

Celestia looked down at the foal, the phrase "Challenge Accepted" ran across his face

"Very well...that was my initial plan for you anyways." She said while keeping her royal posture even though she was fighting sompony who was 1999 years younger than her

Wingzero engages Celestia by running and yelling at her. Seeing this as a childish attempt to attack her, Celestia remains her stance. Wingzero's speed spontaneously shifts, and the motion of his body is fades as he moves. Celestia was taken off guard by this. Fearing that she might actually get hurt from an attack coming at this sort of speed she blasted several deadly magic lasers at the faol. Wingzero scrambles over the ground, dodging the violet beams by jumping out of their way. He dashes towards Celestia and nails her in the face (as usual) Celestia has grown tired of constantly getting struck in her face; never has she endured this sort of combat, and certainly not from a colt. Wingzero continues attacking her by karate chopping her neck and punching her multiple times in the face. He ended his combo with a kick to her cheek, causing her head to nearly spin off her shoulders.

Celestia become very dizzy, her face felt like it was on fire and numb at the same time. She walked backwards unable to correctly see her surroundings. And Suddenly, her anger rises beyond her own control.

"You...little... bastard! I WILL END YOU!" she shouted after regaining her awareness and glaring at Wingzero with a blind-raging expression her face had never made before.

Fighting Wingzero was causing her sanity to drop. Normally being treated with respect from all her subjects and the closest feeling to being angry was disappointment, she felt strange from the emotions that were boiling inside her. Having being kicked around like a bully's victim by a mere child made her stomach cringe to the point where she could literally vomit. Celestia could crush Wingzero by simply putting her hoof on top of his small body and applying the certain amount of force to break his bones. But somehow it was very impossible for her to do that. On land, Wingzero was quicker than the fastest Wonder Bolt; he moved so fast you could barely see his hooves touch the ground.

"Hey...how you holding up?" Wingzero asked politely, knowing that his attack was a bit brutal.

Celestia chuckled silently "I didn't mean to burst out at you like that...its just...fighting you has caused me to lose what little sense I have left."

"Your problem is you can't sink in the fact that you're fighting a foal...and you're losing."

"Perhaps...I've been trying so hard to beat you," said Celestia. "But it seems that you are far superior to any magic user. Every spell I have learned in the last 200 years, you counter it in less than a second. But I've never once stopped to ask... Just what exactly are you?"

"Sompony stronger than you, thats for sure."

Celestia's thoughts had been pierced by Wingzero's remark. She could not comprehend that a foal was able to best her. After all the powerful enemies she had ever faced, Discord, King Sombra, Nightmare moon! Why is it that a small twelve year old child with very little intelligence, and a monkey tail, is the only one in the world to declare that he is stronger than her?

"I think the best thing for you to do is surrender." The foal said. That way one of us doesn't end up dead or badly injured. Lets just say we're both equally matched okay?"

"Damn you! Celestia spat. "You think you can just dishonor me and call it all truths? How dare you!? I will never surrender!"

Wingzero exhaled feeling worn out from having to continue fighting such a powerful opponent. He held his previous martial arts stance, ready to proceed with the battle.

"I can feel it in you Wingzero," Celestia said. "Under all that power lies fear. You're afraid of me as much as I am afraid of you. You can stand there all day and tell me that you're stronger than me but the truth is, you don't really know that do you?"

"I guess...I don't... " the pegasus replied. You're not hiding something from me are you?"

Celestia smiled "I'm a 2000 year old goddess, did you really think this was all the power I had? So far you have proven yourself worthy of witnessing my second form..."

"What?...second form?" Wingzero asked.

"With the help of the Elements of harmony, I have never used this transformation to fight my enemies. You will be the first one to witness this form, you should feel privileged."

Celestia curled her smile to look more sinister. Wingzero began to sense a rapid increase in her power level. As he gazed at Celestia, her body appeared to be glowing, her white coat shined so bright that it nearly blinded him. Her magenta eyes turned red, and her flowing aurora mane bursted into flames.

Celestia ascended into the sky, turning the sun into a fireball orange and the sky reflected it's color. The earth began to warm, and the air became extremely humid. Wingzero's mouth became dry and it was difficult for him to breath under the intense heat. He felt himself becoming weaker and quickly left the area feeling dizzy. Celestia dashed towards the retreating colt. This time she would have him and finally kill him.

Wingzero flapped his tiny wings and made his way into the sky flying further away from Celestia. The angered sun goddess gained speed but knowing it would take a while to catch up to the pegasus, she shot several magic beams at him.

Wingzero's attention was faced completely forwarded, the air rushing through him, and his drowsiness from the heat knocked out his senses. He was unable to dodge Celestia's attacks and he was hit by all of her magic lasers.

One of his wings broke and his flying became disoriented, which rendered him unable to stay in the air. Celesta plunged towards Wingzero as his small body plummeted to earth. Wingzero looked at Celestia as she came hurtling towards him. The appearance of her second form horrified him. By looking at the expression on her face, her eyes lighting with fury, Wingzero knew that if she catches up, it may be the end for him.

"NIMBUS!" He loudly called.

A yellow cloud appeared from over a tall mountain far away. The cloud dashed towards Wingzero and caught him in mid air.

"What in Equestria is that!" Celestia shouted as she was almost about to grab the colt but had suddenly lost him in the blink of an eye.

The flying nimbus carried Wingzero through the sky, gaining a burst of speed. The wounded pegasus looked behind him and exhaled in relief as he saw Celestia getting smaller and smaller as he flew further away.

"That caught me off surprise but I think I might be able to take her. I just need a little help from a certain friend of mine." Wingzero's nimbus carried him all the way to a strange pillar-like tower, that ranged from the ground all the way up into the deep blue sky [Korin's tower & Princess Kami's lookout]

At the far upper middle point of the pillar was a saucer shaped structure that had a set of stairs coming from the bottom and leading into the middle where there was an open area Inside that seemed like someone was living in there.

Wingzero hopped off his nimbus and went inside. He was greeted by a small fluffy white cat carrying a brown cane that was much taller than him.

"My goodness Wingzero, that was a quick battle!" The cat said thinking Wingzero had defeated Celestia.

"It's not over yet Korin, Infact it's just gotten worse."

"Pray tell..." Korrin asked in concern

"Celestia has a second form and it's even more scarier and more powerful than her regular state." Wingzero explained

"Hmm...That isn't good, I probably should've warn ya bout full powered alicorns." The cat pinched and tugged at his whiskers as he read Wingzero's thoughts for more information.

"I see...I woulda thought since you're only a kid, Celestia would have tried to go easy on you, and it would have lead you to a swift victory, but she must have recognized your power in the midst of the battle, and knew that the only way to beat you was to transform into a super alicorn."

"She's gotten so much more stronger than me," Wingzero said stressfully. "look what she did to my wing with just one attack." He lifted his broken wing, showing Korrin what Celestia did with little effort.

"Ouch! that sure looks painful, but nothing a senzu bean can't fix." Korrin walked towards a large ancient and dirty pouch completely filled with light green beans.

He took one bean in his paw and flicked it at Wingzero with a small thumb. Wingzero caught the bean in his mouth and ate it. In a few seconds after he swallowed it, his left wing sprung open, the bone made a cracking sound as it placed itself in its correct position, and the rest of the small scrapes and cuts were healed within seconds.

Wingzero flexed his small muscles, feeling new energy coursing through his body. He felt better than before the beginning of the battle. After thanking the sage, Korrin, for his help, Wingzero hopped back on the flying nimbus and flew back into the sky, ready to take on Celestia's new form.

"ALRIGHT I'M READY CELESTIAAA!" Wingzero roared, calling out the Princess as his nimbus bursted through the sky at rapid speed. He saw a large white and fiery figure in the sky, Celestia had been trying to find him.

The super alicorn heard a faint sound in the air that grew louder. She was pleased to recognize that it was the sound that strange cloud had made when it saved Wingzero from her own clutches. She looked towards its direction and saw him over yonder. "So youve come back, I was wondering where you had gone off too." Celestia said as Wingzero was closing in.

The foal riding the golden cloud stopped in front of her. Celestia was still in her second form, her white coat resembled the light of the sun, and her mane was made out of pure burning flames. As both of their red eyes glared into each other, the air stood silent as if waiting patiently for their battle to proceed.

Celestia spotted Wingzero's healed wing "What?! your wing is healed, but how?"

"I got it fixed...thats all you need to know." Wingzero replied, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to inform his enemy the location of the senzu beans.

"Very well then...are you ready to continue our battle?" Celestia asked

"Im ready to end this battle; The Zenkai Empire does not belong to you! That is why I absolutely will not lose!" Wingzero stated striking a rageful glare of determination and vengeance towards Equestria's ruler.

"I really admire you Wingzero, if this war wasn't going on and you and I weren't fighting, I would of had a place for you under my wing as one of my faithful students."

"Id rather die than be one of your pathetic dogs who bow down to the likes of you! And I already have a teacher...his name is Master Roshi."

Celestia shut her eyes, feeling disappointed. Having to kill a colt for the future of Equestria was something that should not be committed by her hooves. But there was no other pony on earth who had the power to fight Wingzero.

Even at her second form, Celestia was not fully confident that she could beat him, ironically, neither was he.

The two of them continued to gaze at each other with fearsome glares. Both of their energies began to rise. Celestia and Wingzero descended to the ground since it would be difficult to fight in the sky.

"I'm ready when you are..." Said Celestia

"HAAAAAA!" Wingzero screamed the warrior's battle cry as his energy exploded out of his body and consumed him in a flaming blue aura.

Celestia's horn sparked with golden magic that seeped downwards and coated her body in a fiery aura. The ground below them broke apart and flew in the air. The ponies exceeded their limits in their power levels, thus beginning the final battle.

Celestia shot her magic under Wingzero, causing large ice shards to blast up from the ground. The pegasus leaped upwards as the deadly sharp ice shards grew in less than a second. The shards continued popping up from the ground as if they were following Wingzero, each time he landed, a new shard would spike up under him

Wingzero dodged all of them as he came closer to Celestia. The alicorn casted a large purple and spirally energy ball from her horn and unleashed it at the foal as he came within a few feet of her. Wingzero disappeared in an instant. The energy ball hit the ground and blew a large crater into it. Wingzero reappeared behind Celestia, kicking her twice in the face and then leaping over her head and landing across from her.

"With my power, I'm able to sense your magic attacks before you substitute them." Wingzero stated

Celestia responded with a grunt as she ran towards Wingzero with her horn pointed at him. Wingzero leaped above her, and landed hard onto her horn, jamming it into the ground.

"Out of ideas?" Wingzero asked, taunting Celestia even more.

"That was just a minor misjudgment; it won't happen again!" Celestia pulled her horn out of the ground.

She stood on her hind hooves ready to attack once more. She swung her long horn at Wingzero like a sword. Wingzero merely shifted from one side to another, avoiding the attack. Celestia advanced closer to him while attacking, allowing her large body to block him from moving forward.

Wingzero continued dogging her horn as it kept swinging faster every second. Celestia's speed had went up ten folds after transforming into a super alicorn. He was becoming a bit exhausted from moving his body all around at full speed; the second he slowed down, he was immediately slashed by Celestia's horn. The cut slit along his chest with blood seeping out from the wound.

Wingzero dashed backwards, several feet away from Celestia. He felt little pain from his injury but if he had stayed close to her a second longer, his head would have been severed clean off.

Celestia looked at Wingzero from a distance. The top of her horn was soaked with his own blood.

"Heh...I got you. And this time I didn't use any magic." She said happily while keeping a tense expression.

"It won't happen again! This time I'm prepared for any attack you'll throw at me, so come on!" Wingzero held a defensive stance.

Celestia disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in front of Wingzero.

The foal nearly flipped in shock but before he could react, his face met the ground when Celestia stomped her hoof on his head, forcing him to the dirt.

Celestia looked down under her hoof, looking at the foal struggling beneath her. This was it. Finally she had him! All she had to do was use one simple magic spell to put an end to him for good. Or simply crush his little head till his brains and skull fragments splatter across the ground. But as Celestia stood ready to kill Wingzero for the glory of Equestria and it's citizens, she began to think unsurly of the deed she was about to commit. Was she slaying a monster, or was she murdering a young colt who didn't know any better?


	2. Prolague part 2

**I hoped you guys liked the previous chapter, it may have been a little poor with some errors in it, but it was good none the less. Right now I only have around 64 views and 4 reviews on this story but this is only the beginning. This chapter is longer and has a lot more action and also a really long explanation behind the Zenkai war. This one should get me a lot more views I hope.**

My Little Pony Z Prolague: part 2

"Why...?" Wingzero nudged his face off the dirt to glare at Celestia. She glanced a confused look down at him. "All those ponies...murdered by the hooves of your soldiers," his voice raised in anger. "For what purpose did they all had to die for?!"

"Silence!" Celestia commanded. "Its the cost of war, you're too young to understand!" She glared back at the foal, feeling guilty for stomping his face to the ground, but her rage made it feel more satisfying.

"That isnt fair! how could you send your soldiers to kill so many people? What have they done to deserve their fates?" Wingzero's pupils shrunken to tiny dots, his teeth sharpened looking more vicious than a wolf, and his glare towards Celestia struck her heart, causing her to feel every bit of his fury like hot iron being pounded on her chest. "You think your so high and mighty, you don't even give a damn about any of the lives you destroyed! How do you even rest at night knowing about the destruction your causing?!" Wingzero stopped struggling underneath Celestia's powerful hoof. Instead of fighting with hooves he'll fight her with words.

The flames burning on Celestia's head flickered back to her normal, wavy, aurora mane. Her red eyes dimmed back to its magenta color, and her coat became pale as if reflecting some sort of sorrow or grim in her heart. In the past, She has destroyed many nations in the early years of Equestria, and has seen many ponies and creatures alike annihilated by her army for protecting what they hold sacred. She has felt remorse and regret towards the fall of the many kingdoms Equestria had brought down for reasons she could not remember; but for the Zenkai war, Equestria's first war in sixty years, she had now experienced the true pain of sompony affected by the causes of the bloodshed that war can bring.

She remembered all the small villages that were completely turned to ash by the pyro unicorns; ponies who were once small foals learning magic in Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. Those same foals had later grown up to burn ponies alive for the war effort. She thought about the young foals who didn't even have cutie marks that were left out to fend for themselves after their parents had been killed. This was the fault of her soldiers? No, This was her fault. How could she let this genocide happen? was Equestria a nation of peace and harmony? Or was it a powerful empire, bringing war to other countries and and destroying anyone who tries fight back.

Wingzero held Celestia's hoof, trying to push it off while she was distracted in her own regret. "During the war, all you did was sit on your throne while ruling your country and making sure all of your subjects had pampered and comfortable lives. While the ponies of Zenkai suffered, hundreds of innocent people died, and for what? So you could get your hooves on the secret of what makes this empire so great? What happens after you've won your war? Everypony in Equestria will be Celebrating right? And the Zenkai Empire will be a forgotten battle ground! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Wingzero grabbed Celestia's hoof while it was still stomped on his face. "This suffering has to stop! I can't let you ruin anymore innocent lives, I WONT!" He used his full strength to twist the joint in her hoof, nearly breaking the bone. Celestia yelped in pain and fell on the ground. Wingzero ascended away from the alicorn who was shouting in agonizing pain. He stood far across from her, beginning to charge more energy and cooking up his ultimate attack. while Celestia tried standing, her injured hoof rendered her flat on the ground each time. Wingzero stood on his hind legs as he waved his front hooves all around, focussing energy that consumed his body in a transparent blue aura. Celestia's fear began to take over while she was stuck on the ground in her regular, weaker, form. Wingzero maintained enough power to charge an attack that would surely over power her. This final attack would show Celestia Wingzero's true power.

"KAAA-MEEEE...!"

Wingzero had his hooves cupped and drawn to his side.

"HAAA-MEEEE...!"

A blue light spawned from his hooves. Celestia's jaw dropped knowing it was the same attack that nearly killed her when she fought master Roshi. But the attack Wingzero was charging felt ten times more powerful.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

"NOOO!" Celestia shouted, pleading for her life but it was already too late.

A large beam of blue light was unleashed from Wingzero's hooves, carrying a loud crackling and roaring sound as it destroyed the ground under it while traveling. It hurtled towards the frantic screaming Celestia at accelerating speed. The alicorn covered her eyes with her wings from the blinding light. As an attempt to save her life she casted a spell to create a three layered shield that protected her body.

The Kamehameha wave broke through the first layer of the shield like it was nothing. As it impacted with the second layer, it took some more power to break through it. Celestia's third and final layer of her shield was constantly having more magical energy flowing into it. The blast slowly cracked the last shield like a rock being pressed against hard glass. Celestia bleed from her nose due to the intense amount of magic being put into her shield, which was blocking a blast so powerful it could destroy an entire small island.

The shield kept cracking, it won't hold any longer no matter how much magic was being put into it. Celestia shouted in defeat and started to cry. It was over. She could see the light of the blast surrounding her, even with her wings covering her face, the light was so bright it burned her eyes. As tiny fragments from the shield began to slowly disintegrate, Celestia felt the heat of the beam singeing her skin. She felt nothing other than acceptance towards her fate, there was no way out of this.

The shield was now completely cracked, only a second longer will it break apart. "Luna...Im sorry" Celestia wanted her last words to be an apology to her sister, if she truly was going to die. Other than the entirety of the Zenkai war, Celestia's one true regret was banishing Princess Luna to the moon. Her fears of Wingzero's power melted away and her thoughts were consumed with images of Luna. Everything around her seemed to be going in slow mow, the final layer of her shield broke down till it was nothing, and the giant beam of energy continued its destined path. She never once in her life expected to see a light brighter than her sun. But suddenly, Celestia's demise was put on hold. A ruby red gem had miraculously appeared right before her eyes. Shocked by its appearance, Celestia gazed in awe at the gem as a red magical beam shot out from it, and was powerful enough to slow down the blast. Before Celestia could make another thought of what was happening before her, a yellow gem appeared, and then a pink one, then green, then light blue, and finally a purple one. All six gems shot multi colored beams that halted the Kamehameha wave in place.

"Impossible, its the Elements of Harmony!" Celestia said in shock

The six gems bursted with magical energy. A rainbow wave exploded from them and charged against Wingzero's energy blast. The rainbow surged as it overpowered the blast and hurtled its way to Wingzero. "AH! W-what's happening?!" he panicked as his kamehameha was completely consumed by the blast coming from the elements of harmony. He was wrapped around in a swirly rainbow tornado that shot him all the way into the air. Celestia looked up in shock, seeing the foal screaming as the rainbow energy wave took him further into the sky. After a few seconds, the all powerful pegasus was completely invisible to Celestia's eye. The six elements of harmony warped around her before they were also shot into the sky and disappeared in a flash of light.

"The elements...they saved me?" Celestia continued looking confused into the sky, trying to find out what had happened to the young pegasus. She immediately realised that the elements had done the same thing to Wingzero it had done to Princess Luna a thousand years ago. "That poor child, he didn't deserve the same fate as my sister," Celestia felt little sympathy for the foal who had been damned to an eternity on the moon. "On the bright side," She said with an aching heart. "At least It was better than killing him; with his power that foal would have grown up to overthrow me. That must of been why the Elements of Harmony appeared." Celestia expanded her large wings and ascended into the sky where the sun was beginning to set. She found it odd that the sun was moving without her magic, but she only manages it in Equestria. In the Zenkai Empire, which is on the other side of the world, the sun is managed by Princess Kami herself.

Celestia had been greatly weakened from trying to block Wingzero's kamehameha with her own magic. She felt woozy and descended hastily to the ground. She laid down, still not being able to correctly stand from the twisted joint in her hoof. Her breathing was heavy from the amount of energy she burned, and also from a great feel of relief. She was just seconds away from instant death right before the elements rescued her. But how could the elements of harmony magically appear six thousand miles away from where they were? Celestia thought about that for over an hour, but came to the conclusion that it was just one of the many magical mysteries that were put into the six enchanted gems, courtesy of Star Swirl the bearded.

Night had instantly fallen and Celestia was able to stand with her injured hoof held upwards. She looked up to the moon and gazed at the architecture of the many craters that sculpted the head of Princess Luna...or... Nightmare moon.

"Wingzero...you were the strongest and bravest pony I ever had the pleasure of battling." Celestia said, stroking the tears from her eyes after seeing a bright sparkle that appeared on the moon, confirming that Wingzero had arrived on it's surface "I am deeply sorry for what you have been through because of me, and I am also sorry for what you will be going through now...because of me. I hope you will keep my sister company for as long as you live." Celestia began walking through the forest where her battle with Wingzero took place, thinking of how the Zenkai war began; how she started this war from her own stupidity.

The Zenkai Empire was a large country and also a district of Neighpon. It is the second superpower of the world, next to Equestria. For the past thirty years, the two countries had always been wary of each other. Although, the ponies of Equestria greatly feared Zenkai, the ponies who lived in the empire had no negative opinions towards Equestria what's so ever.

The Zenkai ponies were an intelligent race of ponies, no different from Equestrians. They were both naturally the same with three different pony species, unicorns, pegasai, earth ponies, and not to mention their alicorn princess. The country had two different governments, a monarchy created by the Zenkai princess, Kami, and a communist government created by Emperor Ise. What Celestia and her little ponies feared about the Zenkai Empire, was their advanced technology. The Zenkais were so industrialized that they rarely use magic in everyday life (which was one advantage the Equestrians had during the war). The Zenkais built many devices that replaced the hard work of magic with a simple push of a button or a switch. Celestia wanted to know the secret behind their technology, and since the Zenkai Empire was kind of an isolated nation, meaning that they rarely converse with certain countries around the world, and kept many things classified, Celestia commissioned a spy to infiltrate "Sugoi Hikawa" [the capital city of Zenkai and home of Emperor Ise]

The spy was well trained in special ops and would be able to easily find all of Zenkai's secrets in their technology. Unfortunately for him he was founded by a group of ninja assassins who worked secretly under Emperor Ise, and the spy was killed on the spot for infiltrating the palace. Three weeks later, Celestia got a letter from Emperor Ise himself, saying "You have been warned." The letter also contained a bit of black sand to add intimidation. She felt submerged in a dark situation which she would soon foolishly make worse. A year later she deployed her royal naval fleet to be stationed in an island five hundred miles off the coast of Zenkai. The citizens of Zenkai felt outrage towards Celestia's recent acts, the country would not tolerate being monitored. The Equestrian naval fleet later had been bombed by a Zenkai pegasus air strike. The entire fleet was wiped out, thus beginning the war itself. In the fallowing of that attack, Celestia sent her royal army to fight the empire. And fight they did! The strong stallions in golden armor rampaged through the small villages and slaughtered many innocent Zenkais. The Samurai warriors who protected the empire were skilled in kenpo and used their mighty katana swords to slice through the torsos of the Equestrian soldiers. The battles that ensued were long and bloody, the royal army won some, the Zenkai samurai won many. But since the Zenkai's rarely use magic, the Equestrians had an advantage against the samurai, which caused the royal army to progress further in the war.

But then, rumors began popping up all over both Zenkai and Equestria. Rumors of a pegasus who was not a samurai but an average martial arts fighter with incredible powers. This mysterious pegasus took on an army of one hundred Equestrian soldiers, and walked away from the battle unscaved. Celestia saw how her numbers in her army were decreasing rapidly, and thats when she decided to go to the Zenkai Empire, and fight the war herself. Within a months time, she had entered the warzone. She saw the destruction her army has caused, but she only cared about ending the war so that Equestria will reign victorious. Celestia was soon met with a powerful martial artist, but he was not the one described in the rumors. The martial artist, named, Master Roshi, was an old earth pony with a long shaggy white beard wearing red sun glasses and a turtle shell on his back. Master Roshi surprised Celestia with his speed and agility for an old stallion, he even nearly killed her with the Kamehameha wave. But Celestia's powerful alicorn magic was too much for the old timer, and he was defeated. If Celestia had only known about who she will come face to face with next, she would have stayed in her castle writing a peace treaty.

Wingzero awoke on a cold and hard rocky surface. As he lifted his head and opened his eyes, he was nearly blinded by the brightness of the entire area which was completely white all around. As he stood up and shook away his drowsiness, he began examining the area. Upon roaming around, he founded himself on a continuous plain, the ground was white, hard, and rocky and the place was so devoid of sound Wingzero could barely hear himself trotting. He shivered constantly from the freezing temperature. The night sky above him was filled with a void of trillions of stars that oddly seemed more brighter and closer than usual nights. "W-where am I? There's not a single pony in sight," he said as he continued wondering about. He saw a fairly large mountain over yonder and thought that if he could get over it he might find somepony.

"NIMBUS!" The foal called for his trusty flying golden cloud. He waited a few seconds, then a minute, and then five minutes, but the flying nimbus was no where in sight. "I must be somewhere really far," Wingzero assumed. "Thats fine...I'll just use my wings." He ascended into the air after flapping his tiny wings. For some reason it was alot easier to fly than normal. He felt incredibly light and was able to fly a lot faster over the mountain than he thought. He looked down at the area as he flew and notice there were many huge craters on the ground. And after flying over the mountain he was shocked to discover it was not actually a mountain, in fact it didn't even have a top. It was just one enormous crater that expanded several miles wide. Wingzero became a little frightened from thinking about what could have caused this. After descending back to the ground he saw nothing different from where he was before, just a continuous plain of white rock. Wingzero looked all around him for anything that was different or stood out from the entire area. Before he proceeded to explore, a mysterious blue vapor slithered under his hooves and flew across from him. He wasn't much surprised by it but he certainly felt he needed to follow the strange sparkly myst. It went over a hill and stopped as if waiting for the foal to follow it. Wingzero leaped on top of the hill but as soon as he landed he was hit in the face by a spot on image of a massive blue planet looking to be several hundred miles away.

He looked in utter amazement, the planet was covered in darkness at the bottom and on top it was blue,green,brown and some white. "Thats...thats the earth!" Wingzero said in amazement and shock. "But...then that means that Im...on the moon...?" He gazed upon the area once more, the white rocky surface, the large craters, the freezing temperature, and the light gravity, it all made sense to him. Wingzero was completely dumbfounded by the fact that he was on the moon. He had only seen it from earth very few times in his life; he rembered his mother telling him stories about a ferocious giant monster that would roam around during a full moon and would stomp on anypony in sight. Thats why he avoided going outside at night. "How did I even get here?" he said. Wingzero was completely distracted but the mysterious blue vapor tugged at his tail, catching his attention again. It flew across the ground Wingzero followed it, but as he trotted closer to it, he almost tripped over what felt like a piece of metal. Wingzero examined the object he almost tripped on, it looked like some sort of helmet similar looking to the Equestrian soldiers back on earth, but it had a light blue and silvery color.

After picking it up to further examine it, the blue vapor had suddenly burst in size becoming ten feet larger and spawning a set of glaring demonic blue eyes. Wingzero dropped the helmet and held a defensive position. "Why have you disturbed our slumber!?" The vapor thundered with a roaring feminine voice. It swirled itself into a spirally portal, a large dark pony began to walk out of it, lingering towards the foal with bright white eyes. The pony had a long unicorn horn and large pegasus wings. "Princess Celestia!" Wingzero glared at the tall alicorn as the blackness covering her body turned into bats that flew away, revealing her dark sapphire blue coat and her wavy mane sparkling with tiny stars.

"You're...not Celestia...?" Wingzero dropped his martial arts position. "Young one, thou hast entered thy eternal sanctum, to what has brought thee here?" The alicron asked. Wingzero couldn't quite understand what she said but it sounded like she asked how did he get on the moon. "Well, I'm not sure exactly," Wingzero replied "all I remember is my battle with Princess Celestia and-" "Celestia?! Dose thou speaketh of thy older sister?" the alicorn interrupted. "Your older sister? Celestia is your sister?!" Wingzero became surprised but then again, the pony standing before him was the third only alicorn he had seen in his life, and she also had some similarity to Celestia. "My name is Luna, and I am the princess of the night and Celestia's younger sister; I was banished here a thousand years ago for the evil acts I have committed towards Equestria. From that point on to this very moment I have been locked in an eternal slumber but when you touched my...helmet, I was awaken.

"My name is Wingzero; do you know how to get back on earth by any chance?" Wingzero had many questions to ask but felt he needed to get this one out of the way first. Luna shook her head slowly with a frown on her face. "Damn...Theres no possible way I could fly all the way from here back to earth with my wings, and my nimbus can't reach all the way up here; does that mean...I'm stuck here forever? Have I lost? No... The Zenkai Empire will be taken if I don't go back!" Wingzero felt aggressively frustrated, he eagerly wanted to get back on his planet and continue giving Celestia her daily dose of ass kicking. "Thou speaketh before of doing battle with thy sister...?" Luna asked. "You see back on earth theres a war going on between Equestria and my country, The Zenkai Empire," Wingzero explained. "Celestia has been trying to take our land for three years now, and after loosing my mother in the war, I finally decided to step in and use my abilities to fight Celestia myself."

"You...? A young colt such as yourself has the power to face my sister?!" Luna asked wanting to know the details. "Apparently." Wingzero replied. Luna stepped forward, examining the foal and noticing his primatal tail but not bothering to ask about it. "What sort of power do you hold young one?" she asked. "Nopony knows, not even me." Wingzero said. "My mother founded me in the wilderness when I was a really young foal. Through out my life she discovered that I had hidden abilities and I was stronger and faster than the average pony. I also study martial arts from one of the greatest masters in the world. Other than that I train and eat a lot, thats basically all the reasons why I'm so strong."

"Praytell... why would my eldest sister bring war to your land?" Luna asked "I don't know...it wasn't our fault," said Wingzero. "A couple days after the war began, there were Equestrian soldiers marching through the villages of my homeland; I wanted to fight them but my mother forbidded me to take part in the war. So I watched as they burned down every village they passed by and slaughtered innocent ponies. When they came to my home town, my mother fought them off bravely, she had a few powers of her own that were different from normal ponies, but there were way too many of them for her to fight, so I stepped in to help her, but then I was shot by several magic arrows that were able to pierce through my skin. My mother did everything within her power to protect me, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was her jumping into a crowd of Equestrian soldiers. When I woke up, She was lying on top of me. I coudlint feel her heart beating, I refused to beleve it, but... she was gone. I had no idea where the soldiers had ran off two but I rembered their faces. I swore to my mother and Princess Kami, that I will rid every single Equestrian who stepped hoof on Zenkai soil. And since that day I have trained every waking hour of every day for an entire year. I grew my strength, and my power surpassed Equestria's strongest unicorns. I exterminated every royal army powerhouse there was and I enjoyed fighting and destroying all of them! Up until my battle with Princess Celestia. I knew I had the power to defeat her, and I actually came close to finishing her off, but then somehow, I ended up here..."

"I see...you were brought here the same way I was. The Elements of Harmony," Luna said.

"Elements of Harmony?" Wingzero asked.

"Six magical gems forged by a great unicron, Star Swirl the bearded." She explained "They were created as Equestria's greatest means of defense against chaos and any foe who threatened the land. Yes... the power of the elements knows no bound; I fought my sister in a raging battle long ago, and I effortlessly overpowered her. But even with my power I could not stand a chance against the elements of harmony. My sister was able to defeat me by using the power of the elements to banish me here, on the moon for an eternity."

"The elements of harmony...? She did the same thing to me... does that mean I'm going to be stuck on the moon for an eternity as well?" Wingzero looked to Luna with gleaming watery eyes, but the expression on him looked as if he was trying to hold his tears inside. Luna did not respond, she gazed into the colt's red eyes, and admired his long jet black mane which flowed amongst the lunar winds and blended in with the night sky above. She stepped closer to him, facing him seriously. "Perhaps there is a way for you to return to earth..." she said with a slight smile. "But if you are to continue your battle with Celestia once you return, she will more than likely use the elements on you again; you will be sent back here, and I will not have the power to send you back again. So I am going to train you. I've sensed a great amount of hidden power inside you, a power that exceeds both mine and Celestia's. I have never felt a life force such as yours before." Luna stood up looking tall and mighty against Wingzero.

"I will raise your power, and with your new abilities you will be able to surpass the elements of harmony, and defeat my sister so she does not take your homeland." "Alright then," Wingzero said. "I guess you're my new master then, and I am your student." He stood in front of the princess of the night as he felt confident that she will be a good mentor. "But how long will my training be?" He asked. "It shall not take more than a day or two my child" Luna said. "But for some odd reason your energy has been rising rapidly since I found you." "Huh?..." Wingzero felt his energy cousring through his body, it felt like he was charging an attack while he was doing nothing but standing. "Yah you're right, I feel stronger than I was when fighting Celestia...why is that?" He asked "I believe your energy may be connected to the moon in some way, and the strongest level of it seems to be most active in your tail." Luna said pointing to Wingzero's tail. Wingzero looked at his brown furry primatal tail as it was wibbling and wobbling in all directions. He grabbed it firmly to stop it, but he felt like his body had been suddenly split in half. He released his tail and almost fell to the ground. "What's wrong, are you alright?" Luna worried. "Im fine," Wingzero said trying to stand up. "Its just when somepony grabs my tail I loose all my power, its the only thing that I just cant stand. Glad I was careful to keep Celestia from finding that out." "I may be able to help you fix that with a little magic," Luna suggested. "come now, your training will begin shortly." She swung herself around and started walking, Wingzero followed her.

They traveled a far distance, walking for what felt like an hour, the temperature dropped, and the winds became stronger. Wingzero walked behind Luna, gazing at the blackness of space above them, spotting shooting stars as they warped through space and wished for his strength to increase each time he saw one. Wingzero and Luna had not converse the entire time they were walking. He thought he couldn't trust her but thinking about taking down Celestia was thriving him to continue following her. "Where are we going?" He asked as he trotted next to Luna "To the dark side of the moon," she responded without turning her head to face the foal. Wingzero looked passed Luna, and saw where the continuous white plain began to get shadier as they came closer to the dark side. "What are you afraid of?" She asked. "What do you mean?... Im not afraid," Wingzero said trying to repress himself from backing away. "I am able to sense fear in others. I can tell you're afraid of stepping into the dark; everypony is afraid of the dark; the mystery behind what you cannot see ravages through your mind and tends to fool you into hearing sounds or even seeing things. As part of your training, I will teach you to abandon all of your fears, so you will be able to fight head on and not repress your true potential."

"Princess Luna, what sort of power did you see in me before?" Wingzero asked. "I saw an infinite strength inside you, an otherworldly strength to be more specific. I don't know how any pony such as yourself could hold a power so massive and sprawling with energy."

"Princess Celestia said she was afraid of me because of my power. But you're not afraid of me, are you?" He asked. Luna looked uneasy towards the foal, slightly shrugging her shoulders. "I might be... its hard for me to tell. I have inflicted fear upon others for so long that I am not sure what fear feels like."

Upon arriving at the point between the light side of the moon and the dark side, Luna stopped in front of Wingzero and turned to face him. "Beyond this point your training will begin. But before we continue, I must warn you... not only is this the dark side of the moon but it is also a whole other world populated by the very demons who feed off our fears." She stood against the giant wall of pitch blackness, Wingzero's body vibrated, feeling nervouscited to take on new challenges.

"We are about to enter... the Nightmare dreamscape."

**Took me awhile to get this one posted, but for the third and hopfully finall chapter of the prolague, I will try to work on writing it faster. And about Luna...I only used her old english language thing for a short time because I dont like having keep looking up midevil words. And once this prologue is finsihed, the real story begins :D**


End file.
